


Secret gift

by Rento



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rento/pseuds/Rento
Summary: Art piece for secret santa 2019!
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Given Nation Secret Santa 2019





	Secret gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NatsumiD8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsumiD8/gifts).



Couldn't figure out how to use AO3 image system but here ya go! the finished piece!  
  
 **https://ibb.co/QMc9sjq**


End file.
